I'm Not That Girl (Naruto Ver)
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Tapi, setiap aku mulai menutup mata, wajah Naruto terus saja membayangi pikiranku. Ya, senyumnya. Suara tawanya. Melihatnya setiap hari bertengkar dengan Sasuke –teman sebangkunya. Mendengarkan bagaimana ia terus mengoceh setiap kali dimarahi Kakashi-sensei. Aku selalu memangku dagu dan menatapnya diam-diam. [Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/Don't like? Don't read!/RnR?]


Halo semuaaa!

Ma-maaf, aku kabur dari pendem ini untuk beberapa saat (lama tau) *nangis* merasa berdosa sama pendem kesukaanku ini /nak

Ya, sudahlah.. ga ada yang mau dengar aku meracau /nak

 _Happy reading!_

.

.

I'm Not That Girl

.

.

Aku selalu mengagumi Naruto dari kejauhan.

Rasanya senyumku tidak pernah lenyap saat melihat Naruto. Dia selalu menyenangkan untuk menjadi pusat dari perhatianku. Naruto seperti matahari yang memancarkan aura hangat padaku.

Naruto memang luar biasa.

Berkebalikan darinya, aku yang pasif, penyendiri, dan selalu ketakutan saat berbicara di depan orang banyak ini menjadi pengagum rahasianya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Terlampau lama untuk gadis yang bahkan tidak memiliki pesona sepertiku.

 _Jangan mimpi kau bisa mendekati Naruto, dia tidak akan melirikmu!_

Bahkan hati kecilku sendiri pun mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan mengenai rasa sukaku pada Naruto.

Ya, sudahlah. Kalau memang tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku untuk menyukainya.

Aku menghirup cokelat panas yang sejak tadi mengepul dalam cangkir. Semuanya berbincang dan acuh tak acuh akan keberadaanku di kafe ini. Ya, sudahlah. Aku pun tidak terlalu peduli. Bukankah sejak dahulu teman-teman kelasku memang seperti ini? Dan jarang sekali mereka mengajakku berkumpul seperti ini. Maksudku, gadis-gadis periang seperti Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Tayuya. Pasti ada yang mereka-

"Jadi, Hinata. Siapa cowok yang kau suka?

Sudah kuduga.

Aku meletakan cangkirku dan melirik Tayuya dengan wajah tertekuk, "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

Uh, ia terus mendesak.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya cowok yang kusukai," ulangku. Kali ini berusaha terdengar tegas.

"Bukankah kau suka pada Naruto?"

DEG!

"I-Ino!" tegurku sebal dan malu, "A-aku tidak-"

"Oooh! Jadi kau suka padanya?" Temari dengan jahil bersiul dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Eh? Bukankah Naruto itu sudah berkencan dengan Sakura?" tanya Tayuya kebingungan.

Tubuhku langsung terasa melemas dan punggungku jatuh terhempas bersandar di sofa.

Tapi, apa lagi yang perlu kukatakan mengenai Naruto?

Aku memalingkan wajah dan kembali menikmati teh –pura-pura tuli ketika mereka terus mengoceh dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hinata, beritahu kami, dong! Apa Naruto dan Sakura memang pacaran?"

"Katakan kau benar-benar suka padanya atau tidak!"

"Ya, ya! Kami ingin tahu hubungan kalian!"

Ini lagi. Ini lagi.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menjawab mereka dengan ketus, "Dia hanya temanku. Kalian sendiri sudah tahu ia berkencan dengan Sakura, kan? Ya, sudahlah."

Koor tanda kekecewaan menggema dari teman-temanku. Apa maksud mereka menimpaliku seperti itu?

"Ah, sayang sekali!" pekik mereka.

Aku mengerutkan hidung dan mengeluarkan buku bacaan dari dalam tas selempang. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka lebih lanjut. Kecewa? Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik membaca buku saja daripada ditanyai terus-menerus mengenai Naruto.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

Huh, sudah kuduga hatiku akan berdenyut. Antara fase yang cepat dan tiap degupan itu terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan tentang Naruto lagi.

Jangan dia.

Dia.. Dia milik Sakura.

Aku menghela napas perlahan sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau bukan gadis yang ia pilih._

* * *

Matahari sudah semakin tenggelam. Aku bergegas pulang mendahului teman-teman yang masih saja asik bergosip di dalam kafe. Menyesal aku ikut mereka, lebih baik tadi aku belajar saja di rumah. Lihat, setumpuk pekerjaan rumahku malah membangkai di tas!

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa di trotoar. Syukurlah rumahku tidak jauh dari tempat in-

Ah, nasibku buruk.

Mengapa aku harus melihat 'dia', sih?!

Ma-maksudku melihat 'mereka'.

Tas yang kucangklong terasa merosot sampai siku. Mataku terpaku beberapa saat ke arah pasangan di seberangku. Ah, Naruto dan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka baru saja pulang dari kencan. Terlihat Sakura sangat senang dan berbicara sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, memperagakan.. seekor naga? Oh, pasti mereka baru saja menonton film di bioskop atau apalah itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum dan menepuk kepalanya.

Aku berusaha menyamarkan diri di antara orang-orang. Jangan sampai Naruto melihatku, dia pasti-

"Oi, Hinata!"

Nasibku buruk sekali hari ini.

Setelah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula!

Dengan perut mulas, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto melambai sambil tertawa lebar. Sakura di sampingnya terlihat menyunggingkan senyum sekenanya saja. Apa ia kesal? Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak sengaja melewati kalian.

Naruto dan Sakura menyebrang jalan mendekatiku.

"Hei, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, kau kemana saja?" tanya Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"..ki-kita satu kelas, mengapa kau bilang kau lama tidak melihatku?" aku bertanya balik dengan nada datar, tidak menjabat tangan Naruto. Aku berusaha tidak terlihat salah tingkah dan membuat Sakura marah.

"Kau jarang berbicara, sih," Naruto kembali menarik tangannya mundur dan mengangkat bahu, "Padahal aku ingin berbincang denganmu sekali-sekali."

Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan semburat merah di pipiku. Ini terlalu sulit untuk dicegah.

"Ehem!" Sakura menyenggol pinggang Naruto dan langsung menggaet lengannya, "Ayo, antar aku pulang. Ini sudah sore sekali. Ayah pasti mencari-cariku."

"Eh, ya. Benar juga."

Mereka berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku. Singkat sekali kita bertemu, sekarang Sakura sudah kembali menjauhkan Naruto dariku? Ayolah, ia 'kan milikmu. Tidak bisakah kau 'membagi'nya sedikit saja denganku? Aku.. Aku hanya temannya. Aku bukan 'gadis spesial' Naruto seperti dirimu.

Rasanya tubuhku lunglai melihat mereka berdua pergi.

Diam-diam Naruto melirikku dari balik pundaknya dan mengisyaratkan tanda sampai jumpa tanpa suara.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah.

* * *

Malam ini terasa panjang sekali. Aku tidak bisa terlelap meski jam sudah menandakan pukul 1 malam. Meski telah mengganti posisi tidur sebanyak 5 kali, mataku tidak kunjung menutup rapat. Terus aja terbuka dan tubuhku terlonjak –merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain selain tidur.

Apa, sih, yang kau inginkan, Hinata? Tidur sajalah!

Tapi, setiap aku mulai menutup mata, wajah Naruto terus saja membayangi pikiranku.

Ya, senyumnya. Suara tawanya.

Melihatnya setiap hari bertengkar dengan Sasuke –teman sebangkunya.

Mendengarkan bagaimana ia terus mengoceh setiap kali dimarahi Kakashi-sensei.

Aku selalu memangku dagu dan menatapnya diam-diam.

Semuanya sempurna. Naruto sempurna.

Akhirnya kedua mataku kembali terbuka lebar. Dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

Apa, ini? Tidak, Hinata! Aku tidak boleh menangisi seorang laki-laki! Bukankah aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk bertambah kuat? Sekarang aku menangisi Naruto?! Tidak!

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh dari ranjang karena bergerak kesana-kemari tidak karuan –sebenarnya itu upayaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan mereka berdua dari otakku, tapi, sepertinya metodeku salah.

Sambil meringis kesakitan, aku menggapai-gapai lemari kecil di samping ranjang dan mengambil ponselku. Satu wajah yang menghias _wallpaper_ ponselku itu memang sangat kusayangi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

Fotonya sedang makan ramen ini memang tidak sengaja kudapat saat ponselku diambil alih oleh Sasuke yang sedang menjahili Naruto.

Tapi, aku bersyukur karenanya.

Namun, seminggu lalu, Naruto menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sakura. Memang aku mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah lama sekali menyukai Sakura. Kali ini lah gayungnya bersambut. Sakura menerima dirinya.

Seharusnya aku bisa merasa senang apabila orang yang kukagumi itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu, bukan?

Tapi, yang kurasakan adalah sakit hati.

Duniaku yang mulai berwarna karena kehadiran Naruto pun hancur menjadi keping-keping dan terserak entah kemana.

Ah, andai saja dia milikku.

Air mata mulai menggenangi layar ponsel yang meredup.

"..jangan, Hinata. Jangan tangisi hal itu.. Kau tahu kau ini bukan saingan Sakura..," bisikku lamat-lamat.

Aku tahu benar akan hal itu.

"Hinata, kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Naruto kini sudah mendapatkan Sakura yang ia sukai sejak lama.."

Aku tahu! Hentikan semua ini!

"..dia bukan milikmu."

HENTIKAN!

Aku menangis kencang dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Ponsel kupeluk erat sambil menahan suara dengkingan dan isak tanda kekecewaan.

Sudahlah, aku kalah. Aku menyerah.

Kuharap kali ini saja aku menangis.

Karena aku tahu benar, siapakah gadis yang dicintai oleh Sakura.

Gadis pemberani, berbakat, dan ceria. Hampir seperti dirinya.

Gadis itu adalah Sakura.

Bukan aku.

.

.

The End.

.

.

Alamak, kok, sedih amat :

Kadang daku melankolis selalu /ngok

Terimakasih sudah membacaaa3


End file.
